Witchy Whirl
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha get sent to an academy full of cute anime style witches! You can tell where this is going to head for a bony reptile, a mushroom girl, and a mutant piranha plant...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no." Dry Bowser said as he stopped in his tracks, being in the middle of the trek around the eerie Boo Woods.

"What is it, DB?" Toadette asked as she was wearing her treasure tracker uniform, tilting her head to the right.

Petey Piranha mumbled as he was holding the map in his big green leaves, with a warp portal appearing in front of them as Professor E. Gadd stumbled out of it, having several cute looking anime witches on him.

"Ohoho! You guys have to go to this dimension I went to! It's as magical as here!" E. Gadd stated as he was clearly loving the harem he gathered around him.

"Egads... what is with you, professor?" Toadette commented as she felt confused, tilting her head to the right.

E. Gadd shook his head as he went behind Petey, pushing him towards the portal, which in turn cause Dry Bowser and Toadette to be pushed into it as well, with the crazy professor waving goodbye as he turned to the anime witches, chuckling as he rubbed his hands together, with the witches giggling in response.

* * *

Meanwhile in a comfy bedroom at the Luna Nova Magical Academy, Atsuko Kagari was trying to do some magic spells with one of her friends Sucy Manbavaran.

"Come on! Give me a spell that won't make he turn into another animal!" Akko said as she managed to return to her normal human form after being turned into a bee.

"Okay... just give me a minute..." Sucy stated as she let out a huge fart, pulling out a stinky substance as she handed it to Akko, a smirk on her face. "This won't make you another animal, I promise."

"...why do I doubt that...?" Akko stated as she nervously approached the substance Sucy had, only for both of them to fall on the floor and the substance to get on both girls as the portal appeared in their room, which in turn released Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey, who all fell on the ground.

"Why do we still hang out with that crazy scientist...?" Dry Bowser grumbled as he placed his segregated skull back on his bony body, looking down to see a shocked Akko and curious Sucy looking at him. "Hold on... is this the dimension that Elvin was yammering about with the witches?"

Akko and Sucy simultaneously gasped as they glanced at each other, then back at the trio, then at each other, noticing the substance has gotten on both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you just going to keep staring at us in a creepy manner, or are we going to make progress in this story?" Dry Bowser asked while dusting off his bones, the group managing to find their way outside.

"Ooh, he's even more handsome when he grumbles!" Akko squealed as she clapped her hands together like an excited toddler.

Sucy stuck her tongue out playfully as she loomed over Toadette. "Hey, can you guys come to our dorm so we can do... naughty things to you?"

Toadette gulped as she felt nervous, hiding behind Petey Piranha as she shook her head. "Oh I don't like where this is going...!"

Petey mumbled as he pulled out a warlock outfit, placing it onto himself as he posed, firing flowers out of his body in a magical form as Akko and Sucy dropped their mouths in disbelief.

"Wow! That plant made more vegetation sprout from him!" Akko said as she rubbed her hands on Petey. "Can you teach me how to summon veggies like that...?"

Petey stuck his tongue out as he pushed Akko off of him, the mutated piranha plant feeling more freaked out as he felt Sucy sniffing his entire body.

"Oh yeah, this is going in my stink compilation!" Sucy exclaimed as she then pulled out a camera and snapped Petey, angering him as she laughed, dashing away from him. "Ooh, you're a feisty one! Yes indeed!"

Dry Bowser placed his right bony hand on his forehead as he shook his head, really not wanting to be there. "This isn't what I had in mind..."

"Yeah... we gotta stop this before things get too crazy!" Toadette attempted, only for her to get bagged by Akko, who then pointed her witch wand at Dry Bowser and reduced the skeletal reptile to a pile of bones, placing his remains into another bag as she watched Sucy tackle Petey to the ground, cheering her on.

"Woo! I have a feeling tonight is gonna be good!" Akko stated as she held the two bags over her, heading back to her dorm.

"You can say that again, heh..." Sucy chuckled as she dragged a wounded Petey with both of her arms, showcasing a surprising strong amount of strength as the other witches couldn't believe what they saw.


End file.
